Jabez Hughes
Jabez Hughes (?1685 - 17 January 1731) was an English poet and translator. Life Hughes was the second son of John Hughes, clerk in the Hand-in-Hand Fire Office, Snow Hill, London, by his wife Anne, daughter of Isaac Burges of Wiltshire; the younger brother of John Hughes; and the brother-in-law of William Duncombe. He was for some years one of the receiver's clerks in the Stamp Office. After his death he was accused of embezzling from the Office.Jabez Hughes (1685 ca.-1731), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic & State University. Web, July 17, 2016. He died on 17 Jan. 1731, in the 46th year of his age, leaving a widow, Sarah (who emigrated to Barbadoes, and died there in 1740), and an only daughter. Writing Hughes translated The Rape of Proserpine, from Claudian, in three books, with the Story of Sextus and Erichtho from Lucan's Pharsalia, book 6 (London, 1714, 8vo; another edition, corrected and enlarged, with notes, 1723, 12mo); Suetonius's Lives of the XII Cæsars, with notes (London, 1717, 12mo, 2 vols.); and several novels from the Spanish of Cervantes, which were published anonymously in Samuel Croxall's Select Collection of Novels and Histories (second edition, London, 1729, 12mo, six vols.). His Miscellanies in Verse and Prose were collected by William Duncombe and published for the benefit of his widow in 1737 (London, 8vo). The dedication to the Duchess of Bedford, though signed by his widow, was written by John Copping, dean of Clogher.Nichols, Literary Anecdotes, 1814, viii. 268 Two short pieces written by Hughes are given in John Nichols's Select Collection of Poems (1780), vi. 39-40. Publications Poetry *''An Ode on the Incarnation''. London: H. Hills, 1709. *''On November 4 1712: The anniversary of the birth of King William III''. 1712. *''Verses on November 4: The anniversary of the birth of King William III''. London: William Hinchcliffe, 1715. *''Verses Occasion'd by Reading Mr Dryden's Fables. London: John Watts, 1721. Translated *Claudian, ''The Rape of Proserpina; with the story of Sextus and Erictho, from Lucan's Pharsalia. London: J.D, for Ferd. Burleigh, 1714; London: J.D., for J. Osborne, 1716; London: J. Watts, 1723. *Suetonius, The Lives of the XII Caesars; or, The first XII Roman emperors. London: J. Nicholson, 1717. Claudian, His Elegant History of Rufinus: A most corrupt and rapacious prime minister to the Emperor Theodosius / Mount Ætna poetically described: With a Curious and Exact Account of its Fiery Eruptions / to which are added the most beautiful passages in Claudian, Statius, Orpheus, Aratus, and Euripides, rendered into English verse. London: Jacob Robinson, 1741. Collected editions *''Miscellanies in Verse and Prose'' (edited by William Duncombe). London: John Watts, 1737. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jabez Hughes, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 17, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 17, 2016. External links ;Poems *"Verses occasion'd by reading Mr. Dryden's Fables" (alternate version) ;About *Jabez Hughes (1685 ca.-1731) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Hughes, Jabez